1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to antenna structures, and particularly to an antenna structure having a wider bandwidth and higher radiating efficiency and a wireless communication device using the antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
To communicate in multi-band communication systems, a bandwidth of an antenna of a wireless communication device such as a mobile phone needs to be wide enough to cover multiple frequency bands. Additionally, in a wireless communication device, space available for the antenna is often limited and reduced so that the antenna is susceptible to interference from metal elements of the wireless communication device adjacent to the antenna and has a low radiating efficiency. Therefore, it is a challenge to design an antenna having the wider bandwidth and higher radiating efficiency within a small space.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.